


Just a little bit of hope

by Swing_it_baby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Catzuru, Child Abandonment, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Izuru is kid in this so it's not really Kamukoma. At all., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ugh, background hinanami, minor ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swing_it_baby/pseuds/Swing_it_baby
Summary: Now that we are in my house all safe and warm and that he is peacefully sleeping on my couch. I'm asking myself how...how could I have not noticed the cat ears and tail before? And how is that even possible? I reach out for one of his ears and give it a little squish. He stirs a little but doesn't wake up. I pet his head for a bit, It's soft. So cute. He warps his arms and legs around my arm and digs his claws into my skin."OW!"I take away my arm and stumble away from the... kid... cat.





	1. Chapter 1: the cat

When I found him it was during winter, on a rainy day. He was shivering in a box, soaked with raindrops and trying to cover himself with what he could reach. 

I wouldn't have noticed him if my umbrella didn't fly away because of the wind and if I didn't try to chase after it. 

The little boy was lucky that I found him. And I think it was good luck for me as well. When I saw him, so little and defenseless in his paperboard, I didn't really question anything. I took him in my arms.

He might have passed out, because he didn't try any defense. I don't really know... in fact, I was too focused about running without tripping to reach my house as fast as possible. 

But... 

Now that we are in my house all safe and warm and that he is peacefully sleeping on my couch. I'm asking myself how...  
how could I have not noticed the cat ears and tail before? And how is that even possible? I reach out for one of his ears and give it a little squish. He stirs a little but doesn't wake up. I pet his head for a bit, It's soft. So cute. He warps his arms and legs around my arm and digs his claws into my skin.

"OW!"

I take away my arm and stumble away from the... kid... cat.

"It hurts! You-"

Oh my. 

He is awake. And he stares at me with his dull red eyes. He casually stands up and walk towards me puffing his chest and his cheeks. It's adorable.

I sit on my knees to be at his height.

"How are you feeling little one?"

He continues to stare at me dead in the eyes. It's awkward. He doesn't seem interested in answering.

…

After what feels like an eternity, he turns on his heels and starts running towards my front door. 

What the...

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK HERE. YOU CAN'T GO OUTSIDE LIKE THAT!"

I know that my presence is annoying, but I can't let him out right now. 

He grabs the key and opens the door lock as quickly as he can. Hopefully, I catch him before he can go out and I lock the door for the second time. He is still a kid so he can't really escape from my grip (even if I still CAN feel the sharp pain of his claws). The raven-haired kid understands it quickly and he stills after 15 seconds of pointless battle. I decide to make him drink some water and eat some cream bread. He eats eagerly and lets me pick him up. He is calmer now.

______________________________________

This time, I go in my room and sit him on my bed. He crawls under the sheets and curls up on himself.

For the first time, he decides to speak. His voice is high pitched. He is so cute.

"Izuru doesn't want to stay here."

Izuru? So, it's his name?

He seems extremely attached to my pillow for someone who wants to leave.

"I know but you can't go outside now..." 

"Izuru knows. Boring."

He looks at me like he just insulted me and that I deserved it. I probably do...

Poor little one. He would have been luckier if someone else had found him... What am I thinking? He could have been found by a predator! No, no, no. He is way luckier like that. I should ask him some question. I mean... what was he doing alone in that box?

"Do you have a family name Izuru?"

"Izuru's name is Kamukura..."

"Izuru Kamukura..."

I reach out and start examining his ears a bit thoughtful. I still don't understand how he could possibly have something like that. Izuru squirms at the touch at first but cares less and less as the seconds pass by.

"What is that..."

Izuru remove my hands from his ears

"It's Izuru's ears..."

...

"How is that possible?"

Izuru goes under the pillow, sighting.

" Mister cloud asks dumb questions. Izuru always had them... Mister cloud is stupid."

... Well thank you. I already knew but when even a child says it... It hurts even more.

"My name is Komaeda Nagito. Don't call me mister cloud please." 

".... mister 'Maeda."

Izuru goes out from under my pillow and settles himself on my lap. Why does he move so much? Can't he stay static for a second? He is too careless. I could be a maniac and have bad intentions. He should be more careful. Not that I am criticizing him.

"Kamukura is it? Where is your family? We should signal you to the police station, maybe they can find your mommy and daddy. So, what do you think about it?"

"There is no point. Izuru's owners lost interest in him... they don't want him around anymore..."

His ears fall backwards. His face doesn't Express any emotion whatsoever but there is still a sad vibe coming from him.

"They... lost interest? Owners?"

Izuru simply nods and buries his face in my shirt. He doesn't want to answer further.

"Your owners... were they your mommy and daddy?"

Izuru shakes his head.

"Izuru doesn't have a mommy and daddy."

Ah... I shouldn't have asked that question. What an insightful thing to ask. I really am the worst.

I don't know what to say to that... 

I start stroking his hair hoping that it was going to reassure him. 

"I'm going to call a friend okay? She will know what to do."

"Izuru is pretty sure that she won't..."

He gripes my shirt even tighter now. 

"Well even if she doesn't, at least she will help! She is extremely talented and trustworthy, the opposite of me... I'm sure you will like her!"

"Mister 'Maeda?"

"Yes Izuru?"

"... Mister 'Maeda smells like pills."

"Ha-ha..."

I really don't know how to answer to this child... So, I just continue to stroke his hair while I call the class rep.

...

I really hope she answers. The poor boy being alone with me... I don't even know what to feed him. And who knows what will happen to him with how unlucky I am.

....

Ah she picked up!

"Hello Komaeda!"

"Hi class rep, I need your help with something... someone..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you... a trash like me shouldn't even think about-"

"Komaeda."

"Um... sorry. It's urgent! If you could come to my house quickly it would help a lot!"

"I was with a friend... does it bother you if he comes too?"

"Me? Of course not! It would be a real pleasure for me actually!"

"Oh well... we'll be there in ten minutes"

"Thank you, class rep, you really are amazing..."

"No problem!"

I hang up the phone. I hope I didn't bother them too much... but I really don't know what to do.

"How old are you Izuru?"

"Izuru is Four years nine months!"

He is so proud of his age! It's so cute!

But he is so young... I shall find him a better place to live. I hope Chiaki will take him with her. 

Izuru get off my lap and push the door open.

"Izuru wants Moshi!"

"Oh, right you should be hungry... one cream bread is not enough, sorry..."

"Does mister 'Maeda has Moshi?"

"Yes, but it's inappropriate for a decent meal, I think."

Izuru doesn't answer and run towards the stairs. I might follow him before he... messes things around.

I rush down the stairs and follow him in the kitchen. When I got there, he is already searching in my fridge and food closet. I reach for the Moshi and give it to him. He goes to sit on the table cross-legged cut it in half and starts eating. I sit in front of him. I wonder if I’m dreaming… I’ve already came across weird situations in my life. Like this time when I was growing sunflowers and they grew to be monstrous Komaeda eating plants, but… this can’t be real. Unless he was the result of a science experimentation, there is no way a human can have cat features, and even then, it feels off.

Izuru finished his half Moshi and before I can even react, he shoves the rest in my mouth. I nearly choke in surprise. But he just claps his hands together like he was praising himself for doing a good action. I smile warmly at him and boop his nose. His face scrunches up and he grabs my finger.

I hear the bell ring.

“HEY KOMAEDA! WE’RE HERE!”

“I’M COMING! Stay here Izuru.”

Izuru nods and I go open to Chiaki and her friend. Her hair is a total mess her cheeks are red, and she is panting. I made them run. I feel so bad now…

“Ah… you ran all the way here? I’m so sorry for the bother.”

“You said it was urgent… So, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is inside!”

I step to the left to let them enter. Chiaki’s friend shakes my hand. I smile at him apologetically; I can’t shake the feeling that I interrupted a date… Yay, a reason added to feel worthless.

“I’m Hajime Hinata, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Komaeda Nagito… ha-ha… same pleasure.”

Hajime is about the same high as me, he’s got golden or green eyes, I can’t really tell; and his hair… looks like a spike ball. He is wearing the reserve course student’s uniform. When he turns his back, I wipe my hand on my shirt. Disgusting.

I turn to Chiaki, smile as bright as I can manage to make it.

“He is in the kitchen! This way!”

“He?”

“You’ll see…”

I lead them to the kitchen, Izuru is still sitting playing on the table rolling around. What a good boy!

He stops abruptly and turn towards us.

“Chiaki, here is my problem!”

Izuru pouts at my choose of word. Hajime’s jaw is dropped and Chiaki as her eyes wider than I ever saw them before.

“His name is Izuru, I found him alone in the rain… poor little guy… Oh, and he’s got those cat ears and tail, I don’t know how…”

Hajime’s reaches out to Izuru and start to pull his tail a confused expression on his face.

“What are you doing?! Let him go!”

“huh?”

Hajime pulls a little harder. Izuru hisses in pain and bites the brunette’s hand like his entire existence depends on it. Hajime starts screaming. What an idiot. Chiaki is trying to separate them but Izuru doesn’t let go. Maybe I should do something…

“Hum… Izuru? Let him go?”

Izuru drop Hajime’s hand instantly and goes hide behind my legs.

“Hum… please excuse him… I don’t think he did on purpose…”

“Izuru only acted on self-defense. Izuru is not sorry.”

“Yes, you are Izuru.”

I hear Izuru mumbling disapprovingly. Even if he is technically right, he shouldn’t answer like that. It’s impolite. Chiaki turns away from Hajime who is still holding his hand in pain.

“No, it’s Hajime’s fault, he is going to apologize.”

Hajime frowns. He is reluctant to apologize. Chiaki elbows him.

“Yeah… sorry.”

Hajime lowers his head. I tell him to go wash his hand in the sink and he goes to do it. Izuru is now in a bad mood and refuse to talk. When Chiaki tries to look at him, he hides behind me. Chiaki quickly gives up. How disappointing… not that I think lower of her of course. She sits at the table.

“What do you think we can do about him Komaeda?”

“Well I was thinking you could take him with you for the night. He is not safe here… with my luck and everything…”

I feel Izuru climbing up my back. Ack It hurts.

“Izuru doesn’t want to go with them.”

Chiaki gives him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s just for one night… and Hajime won’t be there.”

“It’s better for you this way Izuru… you’re not safe with me. And Chiaki has her parents, you’ll be protected by legal adults!”

“Izuru has luck too! Izuru doesn’t need protection! Izuru doesn’t want to go with Miss pink gummy hair!”

“Miss pink gummy hair?”

“And even if spike ball doesn’t stay with Izuru, miss pink gummy hair carries his smell. It stinks. Izuru doesn’t like it.”

I hear Hajime choking in the back of the kitchen. I snort. He really didn't do a good first impression. As expected of a reserve course student.  
Chiaki doesn't seem offended, but she is still taken aback by the kid answer.

"I think... you should keep him for the night Komaeda... He seems really attached to you."

I hesitate a minute. But maybe Chiaki is right. After all, I can't really argue with an ultimate's opinion.

"You think so? Well... if he really wants to why not... I'm still not reassured though..."

"Don't worry, I'll come tomorrow morning to help you!"

" Okay..."

I take Izuru back in my arms, he looks proud of himself and starts purring as I run my fingers through his long dark locks. I'm still worried about all the things that could happen. I Don't know why he would even want to stay with me…

"We'll be off then."

Hajime bowed his head to me before leading Chiaki to the front door. He is still mad at Izuru. He doesn't even dare to look at him when he goes away.

"See you tomorrow class rep!"

"See you Komaeda!"

"Goodbye..."

And they left. I feel Izuru snuggling his face on my shirt. Now that I look more closely… he has stitches on his forehead. I wonder why. Oh well, I'll ask him later.  
Now, time to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: what a cute little brat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda tries to know more about Izuru.

"Izuru doesn’t like this room.”

My smile twitches. I’m starting to get annoyed. I’m so tired… I should have put him to sleep hours ago.

I regain my composure and try to sound as patient as I can.

“I already showed you my all my guest rooms. You had the same answer… Just pick one please…”

“They are all cold. Izuru chooses to sleep with Mister ‘Maeda.”

Izuru is now puffing his cheeks and trying to pull me out of the room. I sight.

I follow him into the hallway, feeling a little defeated.

“Why do you even want to sleep with me Izuru? A lot of kids want to have their own big room! For themselves.”

He let go of my pants looking at me with a pitiful expression.

“Izuru always slept alone… Izuru doesn’t like it. There are shadows everywhere…”

He mimics spiders like forms with his hands and hisses baring his teeth.

“They crawl around like that… And then. Before they can touch Izuru, Poof! Disappear!

He shakes a little at his own description and jumps when he hears a faint crack behind him. I pat his head reassuringly.

“So… Are you scared of the dark?”

Izuru shakes his head, seemingly offended.

“Mister Owner made sure that Izuru was unable to experience fear. Izuru just … doesn’t want to be alone…”

I flinch at the first statement. What is he talking about? Anyway… I’m too tired to think about it any further. If he doesn’t want to sleep alone, I guess it can’t be help. And I don’t want him to be scared all alone so…

“Alright, you can sleep in my room.”

Izuru jumps seemingly happy before turning on his heels and walking to my room, imitating an airplane. I follow him, let myself fall on my bed as and drift to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

___________________________

“MISTER ‘MAEDA!”

Those are the words I hear before I feel a heavy weight throwing himself on my stomach. Ack.

“Wh-... wha...? OH! Izuru! you're already awake!”

“It's breakfast time.”

“Izuru… It’s…” I look at the clock. “7 AM?! It’s Saturday Izuru…”

“Izuru is bored. Let’s do something!"

“Did you already eat? You have a stain on your shirt…”

“Izuru only drank coffee. It was hot and bitter and not good! And look! Now Izuru’s body is shaking.”

He put up his arms proudly. They are shaking indeed.

Coffee. I shouldn’t have let him without surveillance. I really am the worst.

I get up quickly and go get dressed. When I come back, Izuru is wearing one of my sweaters. Far too big for him obviously. But he is saying that he wants to keep it, so I let him. After eating, I noticed that Izuru was capable of a lot of thing. It was impressive, especially at his age. I gave him my multitool and 15 minutes later, he had built a little spaceship capable of flying and was playing with it in the garden. It’s amazing, and he seems content that I’m amazed.

Izuru is constantly trying to get my attention. I haven't anything to do so I can give all my time and energy to the little kitty boy.

The inconvenience is that he gets bored of everything quickly so I can’t completely keep up with his pace. One-minute catch, the other hide and seek… 30 seconds later baking cakes… After that, drawing, card games even some mechanics constructions and finally. Finally, he decides that he has enough to go left and right and we sit on the couch and I read him a story.

I brush his hair with my hand while he rests his head on my lap, sucking on his thumb and commentating the choices of the hero. The story is predictable, and he probably knows how everything ends but I think he still likes it anyway. I won’t lie, it feels good to have some company here… I had almost forgotten how lonely I was before…

When I finish the book, I hear the bell ringing. Izuru runs to go in the garden and I open the door to Chiaki.

“Good morning Komaeda…"

“Good Morning class rep! You can come inside.”

She yawns, and I lead her to the garden, where Izuru is now running after a butterfly, however he loses interest in it and starts climbing a random tree. Chiaki sits on the swing. I give her a can of red bull. She has bags under her eyes... Did she play video games all night?! Not I've never seen her stay up this long...

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes… But I was a bit concerned about… You know… Izuru.”

Izuru hears his name and jumps off the tree:

“Izuru made a spaceship! All by himself!”

Chiaki nods with a small smile.

"I thought about what we should do, and the best solution is to go to the police... I think."

"What an amazing idea class rep!”

“But didn’t you also think about it…?”

“Well… Yeah but… ugh.”

“Anyway, I think they’ll do a better job than us… We’re still students…”

Izuru sits on my lap.

"Izuru doesn't think it's a good idea. Blue suits justice people are not nice to Izuru."

I settle him right, so he doesn’t fall off.

"What do you mean Izuru?"

"Miss and Mister owners Had them visiting Izuru a lot. One day Miss nice police lady tried to shoot Izuru with an ELECTRIC GUN! BZZZ. But she failed. Izuru doesn't like her anymore."

I feel my eyes widening in surprise. Chiaki is as shocked as me. She is looking at her red bull pensively. She probably doesn't know what to answer.

"Excuse me what?"

"..."

Izuru grabs one of my fingers and starts to shake it.

"BZZZZ!”

"Izuru, uhm…”

“And Izuru doesn’t even know what he did wrong! Weird weird!"

Seeing my awkwardness, Izuru tilts his head in confusion.

"What? Isn't it normal? Izuru was always treated like that... numerous little games and tests and punishment and examination and people taking notes and staring..."

Chiaki decides to talk. Finally, ... I don't know what to say or what to do...

"No... it's not normal Izuru. No one ever considered that normal I think…”

Chiaki looks at me like she expects me to approve her statement. I mean… I can’t deny what she said. That’s probably true… I laugh awkwardly.

“No, I don’t think so either.”

“Oh? But it’s for Izuru’s good that they did that! They told Izuru so.”

“They were lying Izuru.”

Izuru just stares at her. He doesn’t move anymore, not a twitch of the ear not even a blink of an eye. Nothing. Even when I pass my hand in front of his eyes, he doesn’t react. It’s like he doesn’t even acknowledge its existence, like he was seeing through it. He stays like that for almost five minutes. Five minutes of staring and awkward silence. Chiaki started playing on her Gameboy to try to distract herself from Izuru’s stare.

Suddenly, his ears start twitching again at the sound of anything close by, he throws his head back to look at me.

“Izuru obviously already knew that.”

The sad vibe I felt yesterday is coming back. I turn him to face me and give him a hug. Of course, he didn’t know… He clenches tightly to the fabrics of my shirt. I pet his hair. Chiaki lift her eyes from the Gameboy. She seems hesitant. I give her a curious look. She replies by waving her hand in the air.

There is again, a couple minutes of when nobody never really say something, except, I hear Izuru mumbling nonsense to himself while I continue to hug him. It’s when he stops mumbling that Chiaki asks again a question.

“What were they like?”

Izuru hisses his answer, tail wiggling furiously in the air. He probably isn’t in the mood to talk about it anymore…

"Boring people. With terrible smells and terrible cooking."

I try to calm him down, but as expected. I’m not helping much. Izuru is still looking mad. I can even hear a faint growling coming out of his throat. Nonetheless, Chiaki still tries to get some answers out of him.

"Could you describe them to us?"

"..."

Izuru turns again to face Chiaki, take the sassiest look he can do, puts his hands in front of his mouth and shakes his head.

“Izuru?”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Come on Izuru… Don’t play dumb… It’s important.”

“IZURU IS NOT DUMB!”

He hisses again and try to run away. I sit him back on my lap before continuing to stroke his hair, he starts to calm down and purrs slightly before pushing my hand away, puffing his cheeks crossing his arms and pouting some more.

I push back the locks that covers his forehead revealing the scars. I touch them lightly, making Izuru perk a little.

"Eep!"

"Can you tell me what that is?"

"..."

Izuru looks at Chiaki hesitantly before turning to face me.

"It's a seeeecret! Izuru won't tell it in front of Miss pink gummy hair."

I smile at Chiaki apologetically. She finishes her red bull before talking.

"It's okay Komaeda, I had something to do... Can you deal with it on your own...?"

"Mister 'Maeda is only asking questions! Of course, Mister 'Maeda can deal with this."

Chiaki gets up. I wave at her. If only Izuru wanted her help... I hear her close the door behind her. A sight escapes my lips.

I look back at Izuru.

“You know you can trust her Izuru… We won’t be able to help you if you don’t trust anyone…”

“But Izuru has already been helped! Now, Izuru lives here! Izuru said it so it’s true. All this talk is boring. Boring, boring, Boring!”

Ah… He is still mad. I try to resonate with him.

“Izuru… I can’t legally take you in. I’m sure you know it…”

Izuru clenches to me like he thinks I’m going to disappear.

“Izuru… why are you acting like this… you have only known me since yesterday…”

“…”

He squeezes tighter.

“Izuru doesn’t want to be alone…”

“But you won’t be alone... you'll have friends! I'm sure you will.”

“Mister ‘Maeda will be alone then. In his cold lonely house.”

He is right of course.

....

But this isn’t about me. He shouldn’t care about it.

"Mister 'Maeda should forget about what Izuru just said..."

"Hm? why?"

"It's seems that Mister 'Maeda is upset now..."

I shake my head.

"I'm not upset Izuru..."

He is unconvinced. Izuru looks away fidgeting with his fingers

"Izuru?"

I try to look at him in the eyes, but he avoids them. He changes subject.

"Miss pink gummy hair is gone!"

" well yeah... She is..."

"Izuru can tell the secret now."

"Why are you like that with her? I told you that she was a good person... Ah... my words don't matter much that's true..." I sigh. "I should have shown you instead of telling you how great she was.... As usual. I'm bad with words."

"... eh?" Izuru tilts his head in confusion. "It has nothing to do with Mister 'Maeda..." He frowns. "Mister 'Maeda should stop talking about him like that. It's weird and it makes Izuru feel bad."

"I'm sorry, I was rambling... hum... then what is the reason? Is it because she upset you?"

" No... Miss pink gummy hair just smells like spike ball..."

"That's all?"

Izuru nods slowly.

“Just because you don’t like Hajime’s smell?! What an odd reason…”

Izuru jumps off my lap and starts picking grass on the ground.

“It’s a weird smell. Izuru have already smelled it before and Izuru still doesn’t like it.”

Is he talking about yesterday? He sure holds a lot of grudge… He shouldn’t even pay attention to that… I shrug and come back to the principal subject.

" You said you were going to tell me this, hum, important secret, you know?"

He looks around again before climbing on my shoulders and whispering:

"It’s Madame owner! She started opening Izuru's skull and every now and then, she was implanting knowledge inside!"

"Huh...?"

He coughs takes a feminine voice.

"Knowledge is important, it will help developing your talents. Something something. Now lay down my dear."

He imitates a syringe plunging into his neck. He seems so innocent while doing that, it's disturbing...

"And then Izuru is going to sleep and when he wakes up, he has new information. Like a robot!"

Brain surgery... Poor kid... He doesn't even need that... 

"Mister 'Maeda?"

"Yeah?"

Izuru’s ears are backward once again. He clenches at his shirt, rolling up and unrolling the end nervously.

"... Am I boring?"

I try to sound as patient and reassuring as possible.

"Why are you asking that?"

He looks left and right, choosing his words slowly and carefully even almost stuttering at certain moments.

"Because... Madam and Mister owners had Big projects for Izuru...but... Izuru feels like he was not good enough..." He stares at his feet, legs trembling slightly. "Because if Izuru was good enough... Then... Izuru wouldn't be there, right...?"

I cup his cheeks with my hands smiling slightly and brushing his cheek with my thumb.

"Hey... you surely are the most amazing little boy I have ever seen! At your age, no one is capable of doing even the half of what you can do!" 

I boop his nose. He doesn't seem convinced.

"And yes, I really mean it" I point at his little spaceship, still flying around in the garden. "Do you think anyone is capable of constructing this? I know I can't, and Chiaki probably can't either!"

"Not even Mister spike ball?"

I shake my head.

"Not even Mister spike ball!"

He clasps his hands on his cheeks. Gasping.

"woooow! Izuru must be incredible!"

"Of course, you are!"

"Woooooooh!" 

Izuru falls back on the grass. I sit beside him.

"But then why did they abandon Izuru?"

"I don't know..."

But I'm quite relieved that they did. As cruel as it may sound.

Izuru gets up. He looks more serious than before. Without a word, he walks back to the house. I stay in the garden a little longer. It's quiet and peaceful. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feedbacks are always appreciated so feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Buh-bye!


	3. Chapter 2.5: warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Izuru P.O.V

Izuru walks back to Mister 'Maeda's room. Izuru hid it somewhere here. Hmmm... ah! Under the mattress!

Izuru climbs on the bed and lift the mattress. It's heavy. But It was where it was the safest.

Here it is! Izuru needs it now! Izuru grabs it and jumps off the bed.

…

Izuru likes his tablet... Izuru made it with all his heart but... Izuru never got to show it to anyone. Madame and Mister owners never even bother to look at it.

Maybe Miss pink gummy hair was really really right... Maybe they were liars. Maybe they didn't care about Izuru.

At least Mister 'Maeda seems nice. He smells like pills and clean and creamy pastries.

Izuru prefers that smell to the dirty and bland one of where he had to sleep before. Everything was so so boring, smelled boring, tasted boring, felt boring.

Here, there is way more new stuff to try.

Izuru should show his tablet to Mister 'Maeda! Mister 'Maeda always says nice things to him.

Izuru lays down on the floor. The tablet starts playing music. Izuru doesn't always like what it's playing but right now it's well.

Good song, all calm like a lullaby.

…

Izuru never heard a lullaby.

…

Izuru wonders what it sounds like...

....

Izuru should ask Mister 'Maeda. But Mister 'Maeda is already kind enough to not throw Izuru out so... Izuru doesn't want to be a burden. Even if Izuru is probably too clingy towards him...

Mister 'Maeda probably doesn't like that. Well Mister owner didn't like that.

Izuru should stop for a bit.

Izuru will make dinner to make up for it!

Knock knock

Mister 'Maeda is here! He opened the door.

"There you are! What are you playing with?”

Mister 'Maeda has sparkles in his eyes... it's pretty... Izuru had never seen anything like it before. Izuru wants a hug now.

"... It's Izuru's tablet..."

He looks at it with a big bright real real smile on his face.

"Did you make it?"

Izuru nods. Izuru knew that Mister 'Maeda would be

interested by it!

"Yes! Izuru made it 2 weeks ago!"

Mister 'Maeda pet Izuru's hair, saying things like: "You're so talented, I'm lucky to have found someone as amazing as you, you're so adorable".

Izuru then proceeds to cling to Mister 'Maeda's shirt, and Mister 'Maeda hugs him, and it's warm and happy and comfortable. Izuru wants to stay here... Izuru wants to stay with Mister 'Maeda... Izuru doesn't want to be alone anymore. Because... There is someone Nice to Izuru... and...

Izuru likes it a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that maybe a little chapter with Izuru narrating the story could be cute!


	4. Chapter 3: early morning stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this...?

Nagito heard the doorbell ringing. It was early, almost 5 Am and Izuru was still sleeping besides him. He got up, careful to not disturb the little kid and headed down the stairs. He was apparently not fast enough because the person outside started banging on the door, louder and louder with each second. The cloud haired boy stumbled across the salon, squishing his cheeks to try and wake up faster.

He opened the door and peeked outside, feeling incredibly tired. In front of the door was a beautiful ginger haired woman. She was wearing professional clothes, seemed rich and had a strong smell of lilac. A worried expression on her face, she asked:

"Excuse me are you-"

Nagito shut the door, not letting her finish. If it was something important, then it would probably not be addressed to him, or so he thought. But she started banging on the door again, more firmly this time. He sighted deeply. 

She is going to wake up Izuru!

He opened the door again, feeling a little annoyed by all this. He didn't need someone to disturb him, he already had to take care of Izuru and his early morning habits.

The woman saw his annoyance and then bowed a little, looking sorry.

"I'm so sorry for the bother" worried traits were cracking her perfect face.  
"But I believe my son is under your care...?"

He stared at her.... huh? What was she talking about?  
Not totally able to process, he closed the door again. He swore that he heard the ginger haired woman swear under her breath when he did that. He wasn't sure anymore, was she talking about Izuru by any chance? His thought was swirling around, inventing a thousand of absurd scenarios. 

Nagito put his back against the door, massaging his temples and trying to wake himself completely. Maybe he was dreaming or hallucinating.  
He heard little and tired footsteps coming in his direction. Izuru was now just in front of him, not entirely awake and looking confusedly at the door.

"Who was banging so loudly...?"

Nagito kneeled and ruffled Izuru's hair a faint smile on his lips.

"Izuru dear! No one no one! Please go back to sleep, it's so early!"

He yawned a small tear rolling down his cheek. 

"Izuru is tired... Can Mister 'Maeda go back to sleep too...? The shadows are still here..."

Izuru grabbed Nagito's sleeve and pulled lightly on it. Nagito whipped Izuru's tear away nodding.

"Yes of course."

As he got up and started walking away again, the banging started again. Oh my god.

Won't this person go away already?

Izuru looked up at him. He gasped.

"Oooh ! Liar! Someone is banging!"

The white hair boy put a finger on Izuru's lips, hushing him.

"Sht sweetie, there is someone on the other side...."

Izuru turned to look at the wooden door arching an eyebrow.

"Why did Mister 'Maeda lied? This action didn't have any apparent purpose!"

Nagito glared at the door, pulling Izuru toward the stairs.

Already ten minutes of sleep lost. 

He sighted. Izuru was pulling in the opposite direction of Nagito's. But he was still sliding because of the weight and height difference.

"Because she asked for her son... and I didn't want you to know about it because you get curious and you need to sleep!"

Izuru stopped pulling and let Nagito lead him toward the stairs.

"Oh ! Izuru understands! This makes sense!"

Izuru could get curious, it was true, nodding to himself, Izuru sat patiently on the first step of the stairs.

"So, are you going to go back upstairs?"

Izuru crossed his arms and rested his head in them yawning.

"Nuh-huh."

There was no questioning, Izuru just didn't wanted to be alone inside the room. However, Nagito was less patient than usual, his tiredness showing, he was more susceptible, and his tone was coming out harsher than he intended to.

"Izuru. Please. I'm not in the mood right now."

Izuru too, was less calm due to his sleepy state started throwing a tantrum, yelling that he didn't wanted to go upstairs alone and that he couldn't reach the switch to turn on the lamps in the room. 

"Izuru. I swear, I'm going to be really mad if you don't go upstairs now."

Nagito had almost screamed right there. His face was twisted by anger. He looked a bit scary to say the least and the raven-haired kid wasn't really expecting Nagito to be so angry. He ran up the stairs but stopped at the corner, only his head popping out of where he was standing. After several minutes during which he didn't dare to talk, he decided to ask:

"But can Izuru wait here? It's dark up here..." His voice was trembling slightly, he had sat himself one of the steps. "At least here Izuru is in-between!"

Nagito hesitated one second seeing Izuru ears backward and wide eyed due to the slight fear of the dark that he had. His general attitude softened; his traits were back to normal. He even looked guilty about getting mad at the kid.

"Yes... yes you can stay here sweetie of course..." Nagito massaged his temple once again. What had just happened? He didn't remember being that mad in a long time. What a stupid trash to have almost yelled at a scared kid. 

Izuru leaned on the wall looking a bit more reassured than before and gripping at the corner sharply.

"Thanks Mister 'Maeda..."

The woman continued to bang on the door and Nagito opened again. He was decided to send this person away and to apologize properly to Izuru after all this. He didn't let the lady talk first, he didn't want to have a conversation in the first place.

"Listen Ma'am... I don't know your son... you're probably mistaken..."

The beautiful woman looked also very annoyed now. She was tapping her index on her elbow, eyebrows knit together.

"Are you Komaeda Nagito?"

Nagito tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't sure how the woman could know his name, but at the same time, his numerous accidents had him appear several times on the news so...

" Yes... ?"

She leaned on the wall, looking down at Nagito, her tone was less sweet, less appealing, everything about her seemed less charming. Her tone was particularly condescending when she said:

"Then my son is here. Give him back." She opened her hand, like she was expecting Nagito to give her an object.

Nagito looked at her innocently. He was more and more suspicious of this lady who appeared out of nowhere at 5 in the morning to bother him. He gazed at the sky, it was still pitch black, and cloud were covering the stars. Such a shame.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sorry."

She looked now more desperate; she quickly took of her bag a picture of Izuru in a hospital gown. The woman shook the picture under Nagito's nose, trembling and furious.

"You know him, right? You must have him, right?"

Nagito was annoyed by her behavior and couldn't stand talking to her any longer. He wouldn't tell anything to this suspicious individual. Who did she think she was?

"No."

Her nose had a slight angry tic.

"No ?"

Nagito crossed his arms on his chest. He didn't have any sense of politeness left. How dare this stranger wake him up so early, annoy him with stupid questions and have such a condescending tone.

"No, I Don't know him or have him. Now if you Don't get out of my damn propriety, I'm going to call the cops. Excuse the French of a poor trash like me, but can you please piss off? Thank you."

And he slammed the door with all his might. He locked it and locked every window. He was still scared of this woman; he didn't know exactly why but Something about her felt... weird.

The white-haired boy peeked through the peephole to see that she was gone. He sighted in relief and climbed up the stairs. Izuru was still in the corner waiting for him, he swoops the kid in his arms, and sat on his bed.

"You weren't too scared while I was gone?"

Izuru shook his head, snuggling into Nagito's arms.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier... I am just tired, okay sweetie? It has Nothing to do with you."

The kid started purring. He was happy that Nagito wasn't really, really mad at him, it had started to worry him.

"It's okay! Izuru understands! Izuru is tired too!"

Nagito smiled and laid down with Izuru in his arms. They stayed quiet for almost 5 minutes until Nagito decided to talk again.

"Did you see that woman at the door?"

Izuru looked at Nagito, nodding:

"Ginger curly hair, blue eyes, lilac and toothpaste sent, fake eyelashes, slight brown mascara, sand color actually, rose deodorant put ten hours ago, playing tennis as sport, coming from Ireland, work addict, B- blood type, high pitch raspy voice masked by a sensual tone, casual and expensive uniform and very big b-"

Nagito interrupted him.

"She said you were her son... do you know her? She had a picture of you."

Izuru was tapping his chin in thought. He was trying to remember when he first met her. He surely ran into her before. But where and when? He wasn't sure.

After a bit of thought, he clapped hands together, in realization.

Of course! It was her!

"Yes ! Izuru definitely met her before!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm back! For some reason my school decided to put exams right now... what the heck. So yeah I was rather busy, but here!  
Feedbacks are always appreciated, thanks for reading this far~!


	5. Chapter 4: uncomfortable smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was that woman? Why does Izuru always have an unsettling feeling when Hajime gets close?

Izuru crawled under the sheets yawning. Nagito stared at him, jaw dropped.

  
"So, you know her?"

  
Izuru gave a small nod.

  
"Izuru met her before, yes yes.

Nagito had so many questions, he didn't even know where to start. Izuru saw his expression and after instilling himself comfortably on the pillow he said:

  
"Miss lilac name is Akihiko Fukuda. Izuru saw her a bunch lot when he was really small."

  
"Really? Where? How many times?"

  
Izuru took his tablet from under his pillow turning it on. It had a futuristic style, blue colored, people could see through it. After a few manipulations on it Izuru affirmed:

"Izuru saw her 162 times, all during the first year Izuru was with Miss and Mister owner."

Izuru stopped. He typed something on the tablet, frowning.

"Ah no. Izuru messed up. It was actually 163."

The kid looked mad at himself, pouting, he wasn't exactly used to be wrong at anything really. Nagito was looking at him expectantly, he wanted to know more. His genuine curiosity pushed Izuru to continue and forget about his little failure.

"Izuru didn't remember her... Miss lilac wasn't particularly caring or nice to Izuru, but she was less cold than the others. She listened to Izuru rambling about things Izuru was obsessed about." 

He paused resting his head on the futuristic tablet and hugging it tightly.

  
"Miss lilac brought books to Izuru sometimes... They were all about romance or detective things... Izuru asked her to read one to him one time... she did! She did!"

Izuru eyes were sparkling, like a million stars were captured in them. Nagito smiled at the sight. He ruffled his hair gently. 

"She seemed okay then... I shouldn't have been so mean to her... maybe."

  
Izuru shook his head, disagreeing strongly.

"Miss lilac didn't have any good intentions this time."

  
Nagito raised an eyebrow, confused. 

  
"She didn't have?"

  
Izuru typed again something on his tablet nodding.

"Miss lilac was weird and menacing."

Izuru didn't comment further. Even when Nagito asked again, he didn't budge.

After an awkward silence, Nagito asked:

"What was she doing here? Do you think your "owners" sent her?"

Izuru looked at him like Nagito just said something stupid.

"Of course not! Miss and Mister owner are not that dumb!"

He looked clearly offended.

"Miss lilac came here on her own! If Miss and Mister owner wanted to get Izuru back, they would have brought up a smarter and more expensive plan than just sending Miss lilac to play a predictable role."

Izuru tapped continually on the sides of his tablet, bothered.

"Mister owner and Miss owner wouldn't have lost their time to abandon Izuru just to get Izuru back after. They just don't want Izuru anymore..."

  
A hiccup left the kid throat.

  
"Miss lilac just wanted to... to..."

Nagito gently took the tablet of Izuru's arms and put it aside, smiling warmly at him, making him understand that they didn’t need to continue talking about it if it bothered him.

Izuru’s vision was getting blurry with tears. As usual, no emotions were appearing on his face but everything in his body language showed how much he felt bad about everything. Nagito opened his arms and Izuru refuged himself in them, mumbling nonsense cut by hiccups.

Nagito held him close as he was crying in his arms. He strokes his hair and kissed him on his forehead. 

They stayed like that for a long time. Izuru drifted to sleep and Nagito, questions still swirling in his brain tucked him in bed, watching his calm and unbothered, cute sleeping face as he thought about finding a new address. It wouldn't be hard for him to find a smaller house elsewhere, and maybe he'll be less worried when he will be sure that no one related to Izuru's past would know his location.

He yawned. A night, again, with not much sleep. Nagito laid down and after a few moments off closing his eyes tightly to force himself to sleep, he finally fell into dreamland.

_______________________________________  


Nagito heard a thud. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in this plane again.

But this time, he wasn't a child, just... adult, himself.

The same scene was again played.

The terrorist stormed in the passenger's room yelling incomprehensible things, except... only him was there. Or was it? He turned to the left to see Izuru. He was peacefully sleeping without any idea of the danger. Nagito could feel his heart speeding.

Why was he here?

He could feel in his gut that the meteorite was coming. He had to do something.

Nagito looked around, thinking quick, he tore their seatbelts apart and tried to wake Izuru up.

He wasn't waking up. He just wasn't.

His body was numb and with no reaction whatsoever, like a ragdoll. Nagito turn to look at the terrorist. Instead of him, Miss Fukuda was holding Izuru by the hair threatening to let him fall in the void.

He looked at his right where Izuru was supposed to be. He wasn’t there. The woman was the one who had him. Nagito tried to scream, move, to do anything. He couldn't. He was useless, helpless, alone and pathetic. The plane crashed.

_______________________________________

  
Nagito woke up in tears and sweating. His first action was to look at around him if Izuru was there. Izuru had gotten up much earlier so he wasn't there, he was cooking in the kitchen after redecorating a guest room. However, Nagito didn't know that and started freaking out. He looked at the time and it was 12Am. He got up faster than he ever did before, storming down the stairs and yelling worried:

"IZURU? ARE YOU THERE?"

Izuru heard him and popped out of the kitchen, tongue sticking out and some colorant splattered on his face.

"Hey hey!" He whipped the stain away with his sleeve.

The white-haired boy plopped on his knees sighting with relief and his whole body shaking.

Izuru seeing that ran into his arms.

"Mister Maeda had a nightmare?"

"Yes..." 

He hugged Izuru tightly.

"You didn't wake me up today... this is quite odd..."

Izuru stuck out his tongue.

"Mister 'Maeda seemed tired... and Izuru had a lot to do! Izuru redecorated almost all the guest rooms. They looked gloomy before!"

Nagito gave him a questioning look.

"Redecorated? What did you do...?"

"Mister 'Maeda should see later, Izuru prepared lunch and Izuru is hungry."

"I shouldn't let you without surveillance. Oh my god what if you burn the house down... you're so small."

"But Izuru is being careful! The house won't burn!"

Izuru walked with confident steps to the kitchen. Nagito followed him still shaken by his nightmares.

"Izuru should have maybe woke Mister Maeda up earlier... Izuru is sorry..."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm still grateful that you at least tried to let me sleep."

Nagito yawned sitting down at the table. Izuru decided to sit on his lap and eat in the same plate as him. 

"Plus," he said ruffling Izuru's hair,

" it's not like it's my first time having a bad dream."

"Oh okay!" He put food in the plate and ate a bite. "Izuru never had one!"

"That's good for you!" Nagito took a bite too. As expected, the dishes were good.

"Is it that scary?"

"It depends on what it put you through."

"What did Mister 'Maeda see?"

"... uhm..." 

Nagito scratched behind is neck in thought. 

He didn't want to talk about it. He started listing all the possible excuses to not tell Izuru when the doorbell rang. What a coincidence! Saved by the doorbell. Nagito still reluctantly got up and walk to the door. It was better not to be Miss Fukuda again.

He opened the door slowly. Peeking outside.

Much to his surprise, the person in front of the door wasn't Miss Fukuda. It was Hajime Hinata, who passed near the house by some pure hazard and decided to take some news about Izuru and Nagito.

Nagito opened the door completely. 

"Oh hello!"

Hajime waved, smiling slightly.

"Hello Komaeda, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine! .... do you want to come in?"

The brunette nodded.

Nagito wasn't expecting Hajime of all people to want to see him. He let Hajime in and locked the door, still suspicious of a possible come back of Miss Fukuda.

  
Hajime stood in the center of the salon, not knowing where to go. He asked:

"Were you doing something before I came?"

  
Nagito felt a light pressure on his leg. It was Izuru, who was gripping his leg for dear life, scanning Hajime like a possible threat. After a moment, Izuru said with his innocent voice:

  
"Izuru and Mister 'Madea were eating!"

  
"Did I interrupt you? I'm sorry."

  
"Yes, you interrupted us, but since you're here, why don't you join us?"

  
Izuru started shaking furiously his head.

"NO NO NO! SPIKE BALL CAN'T EAT CLOSE TO IZURU. EW. Plus... Izuru only made for two people... Izuru calculated our needs so there are no leftovers after that..."

"Awn! How thoughtful of you!"

"It's okay," Said Hajime," I already ate anyway. You don't need to yell like that..." 

  
He tried to pat Izuru on the head with a warm smile. 

Izuru covered his nose shrieking and ran to hide upstairs. He closed the door behind him. He didn't know why exactly but Hajime's smell felt obnoxious and weird and he just couldn't stand to be around it. Izuru laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

Hajime looked surprised about Izuru's reaction. He smiled uncomfortably.

  
"He really doesn't like me right...?"

  
Nagito shrugged.

  
"Izuru has trouble to get close to anyone except me so far... which is honestly surprising."

Nagito went into the kitchen and covered the food for it not to become ice cold.

"Izuru and I'll eat later then... well Hinata? Did you want to tell me something?"

  
Hinata sat at the table.

  
"How are things going with Izuru?"

  
"Fine." He sat too. "Nothing really happens, and he likes being here, so I guess it's fine. And you and Chiaki?"

  
Hajime's blood rushed to his cheeks. What was this question all the sudden?

  
"I-its going great! I think! Haha... why?"

  
"Because I don't think you're good enough for her honestly." Said Nagito, resting his head in his arms.

  
Hajime scoffed.  
"Rude."

  
"Yeah I know, I'm trash-" Izuru threw an empty can at Nagito's head. "OW! I-Izuru you-"

Izuru stuck out his tongue and ran off again.

Nagito sighed.

  
"Anyway... I mean... it's not against you personally..."

Hajime raised an eyebrow, annoyed.

  
"You seem like a decent person, but Chiaki is just out of your league."

  
The brunette looked now furious.

  
"Oh yeah? Well you just sound like you want her for yourself. You don't get to choose or judge what she is doing. Who do you think you are?"

  
A silence came after his sentence. Nagito stared at him surprised. After a few second, he bursted into laughter. A maniac and coming from the throat type of laugh.

Hajime backed off a little feeling awkward. This guy was definitely crazy. He shouldn't have come.

  
"Were you thinking-?" He giggled. "That I- HAHA! No no no no no Hinata~! I don't think I'm better than you! I'm surely worst, I just don't 'ship' you with her! But it's her decision and I can't change it so whatever, be happy I guess."

  
Hajime opened his mouth, uncomfortable and even more confused:

"You're not in love with her...?"

  
"Why would I be? I have enough in my mind to have the time to find someone who can love me or whatever. I have Izuru to take care of, and I have my luck. It's really messy so no. Oh! And I'm not attracted to her in the slightest bit either, so don't worry you love bird."

  
Hajime sighed, feeling relieved he looked at Nagito smiling again.

  
"I'm glad! Do you think..." He blushed slightly "...that I have a chance?"

  
Nagito raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, you are not together yet? UHM... I MEAN... No. I don't think you have a chance!"

  
"I regret asking you."

  
Nagito grinned happy with himself.

Trying to change subject, Hajime cocked his head to investigate the salon. Izuru wasn't there.

"But seriously, is Izuru avoiding me?"

Hajime felt a little self conscious about that. He didn't want to make a first impression in the first place. He should've kept still.

"Oh?" Nagito turned around to look in the salon a concerned expression plastered on his face."Oh yeah he is." He sighed "definitely."

Hajime laughed awkwardly.

"Seems like I'm not really appreciated in this house."

Nagito raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think this have to do anything with you personally Hinata. Izuru is just bad at socializing."

Hajime shrugged, doubting that statement.  
  
"Maybe, but Chiaki told me that he would at least talk to her sometimes. And that he even asked for a quick hug once." He rested his head in his hands. "But me? It seems like he doesn't even want to see my face." He sighed. "Like I'm undesirable."

Nagito shrugged.

"Well he told me he didn't like your smell, so there is that."

  
He frowned, offended.

"Are you insulting me again?" 

  
Nagito shook his head innocently.

"Not at all. For some reason Izuru's first impression of people is due to their smells."

  
"Their smells?" Hajime raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

  
"He has assimilated, probably unconsciously, some smells to bad or good things. Like every child. Except this time it's rather excessive... But I mean... did you look at him? Nothing is weird anymore when you have cat attributes."

  
"I almost forgot about that to be honest..."

  
"Seriously? How could you forget? It's his number one particularity when you first look."

  
"Not to be mean but everything about Izuru stands out."

  
Nagito started messing with a fork looking absent.

  
"Yes, you're right...."

That's true, Izuru was standing out. He thought about everything that could go wrong. What if Izuru gets bullied by other kids because of his differences. This wasn't some normal differences like different skin tone or others, this was completely different species attributes type of difference. Kids can be mean, what if Izuru get hurt because of that when he will finally go to school?

He shook his head.

Izuru stands out and that's a good thing. He is talented and nice and recognizable... With all that, he was sure to have a bright future... right?

But what if someone wanted to hurt him? He was too recognizable.

Nagito felt a light tug at his arms. Izuru was back with a gas mask sort of thing.

Huh? Wasn't he exaggerating right now? Did Hinata smelled that bad to him?

Nagito sat Izuru on his lap. Hajime, noticing the mask, choked on his own saliva.

"A gas mask?! Are you mocking me Izuru?"

Izuru shook his head and jumped on the table to sat right in front of Hajime. He started staring at him, scanning him again. There was something that Izuru couldn't quite get. A gut instinct pushing him to investigate further. But Hajime was so vague and normal... so why had he this unsettling feeling of danger everytime he got close to him?  
Hajime felt extremely uncomfortable. He tried to avoid any visual contact with the kid’s blood red eyes, hoping that like that, he would stop staring at him.

  
Izuru frowned. Seemingly bothered by something. He tilted his head to the right.

  
"Spike ball is... so... boring."

  
"Huh? Wh-what? Hey kid that's not nice to say!"

  
Izuru couldn't find the right words to Express himself. "Boring" was the only word coming in his mind but... it wasn't what he wanted to say. Not at all.

  
Nagito pulled Izuru up and scolded him slightly, a wide satisfied grin on his face.

  
"Come on sweetie, that's not how you treat a guest!"

  
Hajime puffed out his cheeks, annoyed and amused at the same time.

  
"You're enjoying it way too much Nagito."

  
"Haha! What are you talking about Hinata? I'm super mad at him right now."

  
Izuru pulled slightly on Nagito's hair to get his attention.

"What is it sweetie?"  


Izuru simply shook his head, sweat running down his forehead. He didn't know what word to employ.

When Nagito gave him a confused look he said:

  
"Boring..."

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
Izuru thought of a quick excuse and whispered.

  
"Izuru is bored always being in the house... Izuru wants to go outside."

  
Nagito noticed the bothered look that Izuru gave to the brunette and frowning slightly, he said:

  
"Oh Hinata, you should probably go right now! Izuru and I have to go grocery shopping!"

  
Hajime tilted his head.

  
"I can help you if you want..."

  
"Oh, not necessary! At all! We just need to get some ingredients to bake a pie. Plus, you probably have a lot to do, don't waste your time on a scum like me!"

  
Nagito gestured at Hajime to go away by a quick pointing his chin towards the exit.

  
Izuru took off his mask and hid in Nagito's long coat.

  
Hajime shrugged and got out, confused.

  
"Well goodbye I guess..."

  
"Yeah yeah! Goodbye!"

  
Nagito smiled and closed the door.

"Is there something wrong Izuru...?"

  
Izuru jumped of Nagito's coat. His bothered demeanor was now gone and after a little bit of hesitation, he changed subject.

  
"... Mister 'Maeda said that Izuru and Mister 'Maeda should get grocery! Let's go!"

  
"Wait Izu-"

  
"Come on! Hurry hurry! Izuru wants to go outside!"

  
The little boy grabbed green contact lenses, a hat and a winter coat and put them on. He rushed in front of a mirror to see the result.

  
"There! Izuru looks normal now!" Said Izuru squishing his face.

  
Nagito frowned, annoyed.

  
"IZURU."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if there is any grammatical error in the text, feel free to tell me, I'll correct it ASAP.
> 
> Feedbacks are always appreciated and I hope you all to have a great day!


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, challenging and... huh?

Izuru turned around, tilting his head innocently.

"Hm?" He questioned.

Nagito kneeled in front of the child a worried expression printed on his face. He carefully tied Izuru's hair up and putted them into his hat, brushing away some rebellious locks away with a slight movement of his fingers.

"What is happening sweetie? Is there something bothering you?"

Only one phrase, with a genuinely worried tone, reminded Izuru that he didn't have to lie to him. That it was a simply useless demeanor.

Izuru nodded. He looked away as Nagito gave him a worried caress on his cheek

"I-Izuru doesn't know what word to use..." He said, a distant tone in his voice. He looked back at Nagito. "Izuru wants to see where Izuru and Mister 'Maeda can buy things."

"Okay sweetie... but you'll have to tell me later..." Nagito picked Izuru up giving him a small kiss on the nose. "Oh, and it's a bit late to say that but... you don't need to call me 'mister'!"

He opened the door and exited the house, looking around suspiciously waiting for the strange woman from earlier to jump on him at any time. Izuru, reassured him:

"Miss lilac won't come back for a while... She felt humiliated... probably. No surely."

"O-oh okay, if you say so."

Of course Izuru was right. Miss lilac wasn't the type of person who would keep insisting. She was sensible to humiliation and preferred to give up as to ridicule herself more with vain tentative.

Izuru looked at the quartier as Nagito was heading to the nearest grocery store, still carrying him.

The neighborhood was just a lot of expensive houses next to one another. Nothing really special about it. The colors were dull. White, cream, grey sometimes...  
Izuru thought about repainting the facade of Nagito's house and redecorate it to make it look prettier. After all he lived here now so he had to make sure he too, was comfortable with some of the decoration choices.

This is the principal reason why he had completely trashed all the curtains by leaving some scandalous marks made by his claws in them. Nagito hadn't noticed yet and he was going to change them before Nagito even realized the problem.  
Nagito took a turn on a different alleyway full of a lot of different people. Izuru was at first shocked by all this population and eventually took interest in something else: a cat.

Izuru liked cat, they were cute, he had seen some in Nagito's garden. They had slept near him and played with him a little. Plus, they had weird reactions to things, like jumping for no reason, hissing at the grass or something... So, they were entertaining to watch.

However, Izuru lost the sight of the cat when Nagito entered in the store.

"Here!" He putted Izuru on the floor. "Is there something you want to eat in particular tonight?"

"Izuru and Mister-... hum ... 'Maeda. Didn't finished their meal. What is 'Maeda going to do with them?"

"Put them in a box in the fridge and keep them for another time!"

"Oh okay!" They started walking inside one aisle of the enormous store. Izuru was excitedly jumping looking at all the products the store had.

"Izuru can do so much things with all that!" Izuru said excited. "'Maeda look! That is a looot of food right here."

Nagito stood beside him. "Yes, that is!" Nagito took a bag of pasta from a shelf. "Do you want to eat some pasta tonight?"

Izuru nodded, Taking the bag in his tiny hands. "There are already done! Izuru doesn't have to do it himself?!"

Nagito smiled. "No, you don't have to sweetie."

Izuru squished the bag against his cheek.  
"That's so practical! Miss owner had told Izuru that there were entire industries dedicated to make pasta, Izuru didn't think it was true." He looked at the pasta shelf. "Izuru had to study a lot of different industries... for... reasons. But Izuru never thought that the pasta one was actually a thing."

Nagito picked him up. "Well there are pasta's industries!" He walked towards another aisle. "If you want, we can buy some tomatoes and meat to make a sauce with it."

Izuru followed him, he jumped happily. "Yes yes!"

Nagito chuckled and together, they picked the only good-looking tomatoes of the vegetable shelf and bought some fresh meat with it. Nagito paid and they exited. They had stayed almost one entire hour in the store Izuru was still slightly interested about it, wanting to come back the day after.

"Hoy Komaeda!"

Nagito turned around. Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko were waving at him and coming towards him.

"How is it going freak?" Asked Fuyuhiko who had to look up to Nagito almost snapping his neck because of the height difference.

Nagito smiled, touched by the attention of the ultimate Yakuza.  
"Oh, I'm happy that you care about someone like me, I'm doing fine, what about you two?"

Kazuichi smiled wide, showing his pointy teeth and doing a thumbs up.  
"I couldn't have been better dude." He crossed his arms grinning. "Miss Sonia accepted to go on a date with me Haha. It's in two hours but I thought it would make good impression to come by early!"

Fuyuhiko clarified. "No, she didn't you moron. She just asked you if you needed any help with the homework since you looked completely confused by it like a fucking idiot. And we're both going to a 'homework meeting'. It's not a date." He whispered. "Plus coming early is a horrible idea."

The shark teeth boy pouted, being delusional. "You don't know that dude. She sure is completely having a total crush on me right now."

Nagito laughed awkwardly. "As long as you don't give up hope... I guess you can still have a chance!"

He was a total lost cause, Nagito almost sighed of desperation.

The small blonde boy snorted. "He has as much chance to date the princess than a whale surviving in the Sahara. Don't get his Hope's up freak face."

"Hey! What are you saying? KOMAEDA STOP GRINNING LIKE THAT IT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL."

Nagito put a hand on his mouth, trying his best to look apologetic.  
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh at such a talented person as yourself..."

Kazuichi huffed, slightly offended and embarrassed.

"You'll see. When I'll go out with her, you'll all feel dumb."

Nagito nodded. "Sure thing!"

Izuru, who had been hiding behind Nagito's legs popped out of his little non discreet hiding spot and held onto Nagito's right leg.

The pink one, addressed as "shark teeth", smelled like gasoline, gum and dirt. This wasn't a really pleasant sent but it wasn't too bad. The blonde one, Mafia boy, on the other hand, smelled like lemon, fresh unpacked metal weapon and cologne. His sent was light so it was enjoyable. The blonde one noticed him and looked at Nagito in confusion.

"Hey Nagito, who is that kid?" He leaned forward to have a better look at Izuru's face. "Did you finally snapped and kidnapped someone out of spite?"

Shark teeth looked like he truly believed that theory, eyes wide and backing off, an afraid expression on his face.  
Nagito put his hands facing towards the two ultimates, blushing in embarrassment and looking clearly innocent.

"W-what? K-ki-kidnap?! No!" He took the cat boy in his arms. "I couldn't have possibly done something so terrible." He pinched Izuru's cheek fondly. "Not to someone as talented as my sweet Izuru here!" Nagito shook his head slightly offended. "I'm just doing some babysitting!"

Izuru nodded along, sticking his tongue out. However, he decided to correct the statement:

"But Izuru is not a baby!" He puffed his chest. "Izuru is old and mature! Izuru is four and eight months!"

Nagito giggled. "Yes, you are sweetie~!" He turned his attention back to the ultimates. "His mom is on a business trip for at least two months, so I have to take care of son during then!"

Kazuichi sighed in relief. "Oh man I actually thought that you like... really kidnapped the kid or whatever."

"Dumbass." The mafia boss muttered.

"As you probably understood, his name is Izuru! And I believe he has so much potential!" Nagito chirped.  
"Izuru did a mini version of a spaceship who can actually fly and go at the speed of sound all by himself! Impressive right?"

Nagito looked so proud of the little boy.  
Izuru, crossed his arms, harboring a smugly look. He didn’t know if it was actually an impressive feat, but he was still proud.

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Is this a challenge to prove my superior skills?"

"Huh?" Nagito looked extremely confused. What was he talking about?

The pink haired boy clenched his fists, frowning. "Are you challenging me? To win against a four-year-old?"

Fuyuhiko looked slightly confused too, his eyebrows knit together. First of all, did the kid really make a spaceship? Komaeda had always been the one to exaggerate everything he talked about but at the same time, would he really like about something like that? The freak was still a sucker for everything talented and hopeful. If he was that enthusiastic then maybe it was true... and second. Was Kazuichi dumb enough to challenge a little kid? Well… probably.

"Oh no I'm not! I wouldn't dare!" He hugged Izuru. "I'm just telling one of his numerous accomplishments!"

"Well I'm challenging this four-year-old boy to a mechanic competition in one week. Man, you'll see if anybody can surpass me in mechanics."

Nagito looked seriously preoccupied. "He is four..."

"Izuru is going to win anyway." Izuru chirped confidently.

Kazuichi grinned, a challenging light sparkling in his eyes.

"We'll see little bud. We'll see."

Nagito and Fuyuhiko both looked at each other concerned and confused. What in the world...?

"Izuru... huh? No. You can't do that."

"But Izuru is going to anyway." He said, turning his back to the seventeen-year-old boy.

Kazuichi started a conversation with the kid about what project they could do for the challenge. Ideas were thrown, there was no way back to escape this madness.

Nagito gave some desperate looks at the Yakuza, but he looked as done as he was.

They all ended up spending the two hours talking and drinking at a small cafe. They had a relatively great time, except for the challenge part. But at least Izuru was seeing someone else than him. Nagito thought that it was a really good thing, especially since the two boys were ultimates. He felt like they had a good influence on him. Well sort of.

They eventually separated. Izuru and Nagito started to walk back to their home. Izuru looked drained for all these social interactions and had closed his eyes, snuggling in Nagito's arms.

Silence were surrounding them. Not a noise other than Nagito's shoes hitting the ground as he walked. Suddenly, Izuru's eyes shot open and he redressed himself, looking alerted by something.

“Izuru doesn’t feel good.” Izuru looked behind Nagito. “Izuru thinks he heard something weird.”

Nagito quickened his pace. He felt that something wasn’t right too. The mood was heavy and obnoxious, every step he was making felt like it was slower than the last. Nagito gulped loudly.

“I-It’s going to be okay… We’re almost home…” Nagito nervously chuckled. He squeezed Izuru tighter in his arms.

They were finally arriving when Izuru took off his hat, ears in alert, pupils dilated.

“Are you hearing something Izuru?”

The boy nodded. His breath quickened, tail waggling furiously as he opened his mouth baring his teeth.

The white-haired boy quickly took his keys off his pocket and inserted it in the lock.

A clicking sound. It didn't come from Nagito unlocking the door. It was from somewhere else.

Izuru jumped off Nagito and slowly walked to a bush. He was staring at it intensely.  
What he had just heard was definitely the sound of a gun. Izuru quickly understood what type of person was holding the gun.  
Small for an adult. Nervous. Holding its breath. Hesitant. Scared. A certain feeling of guilt.

“Izuru!” Nagito whispered. “Get back here!”

Izuru turned to look at him and put a finger on his own mouth. Nagito stopped talking, seemingly worried. He unlocked the door quietly as he looked at Izuru approaching the small bush.

Izuru stopped moving all together. He just stared for a moment. It seemed like eternity…

Until he started furiously hissing. Ears backward, he jumped in the bush.

Nagito rushed to see what was happening.

An obnoxious sound... A bullet came from the bush, almost hitting him in the face.

He yelped in surprise, before falling backward and hitting the ground flat on his back.

He grunted in pain.  
“Ow… I-Izuru! Are you okay?” Nagito sat himself on his butt, pulse rushing fast and tears forming in his eyes. Blood was dripping and leaking out from under the bush. Oh no… “No… No! Izuru!” Nagito rushed to the bush to see what had happen.

Izuru came out quickly, blood splattered on his face. He was pulling out of the bush an unconscious young woman, a police officer. She had a claws marks on her face and several scares. The blood was coming from her.

Nagito sat back, shaking. He sighed in relief. “You’re okay… Oh my god…” He kissed Izuru several times on his cheeks. After a quick hug, Nagito looked at the unconscious body. “Who is this again?” He whipped the blood off the woman’s face.

Izuru tone was flat, cold, with a hint of disappointment when he answered. "She missed again."

Nagito squeezed him tighter in his arms like a protective father. “The policewoman you talked about? The electric gun one?” he shuddered.

Izuru nodded. “Izuru has enough of the blood, ‘Maeda… It looks gross…” He tried whipping his hands on his shirt, but the blood wasn’t going away. He started rubbing his eyes instead as they started forming tears.

Nagito caught his wrists. “Izuru… sweetie... You’re going to get blood in your eyes… We’ll get you cleaned up and... heal and interrogate Miss police lady later okay?”

A small hiccup was his only response.

Izuru suddenly gasped in realization. His eyes went wide, and he cupped his cheeks, sweat running down his forehead.

"Izuru is a criminal now... Izuru doesn’t want to go to jail!"

"No, you're not! well... you shouldn't have attacked the girl but... I think it counts as self-defense since she had a gun. I mean I think that’s how it works."

The child tapped his chin in thought. Doubting of his role during the crime. "Hmmm... maybe... but I still... hmmm..." He snapped his finger. It seemed like his spirit was suddenly lifted up. How could this kid change mood so suddenly? "Izuru could use that defense since Izuru doesn't want to go to jail right now."

"I don't even think we'll have to go to jail Izuru... You’re a child... Wait, does the law applies on genetically modified people? I hope so."

"Izuru doesn’t really care… Oh well that's good.” He shrugged. “Izuru is very very bad at talking. Izuru doesn't have a great vocabulary."

"Well you're young so that's normal."

Izuru agreed and started to pull the unconscious corpse of the policewoman in the house while still being careful about not hurting her more.

Nagito heard steps coming from behind him. He turned around to see who was there. It was-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I know who it was.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoyed! As always, I wish you all a good day! 'Til next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened....

Nagito had woken up in his bed, alone, as usual. As usual? He looked around the room, he felt like something important was missing. What could it possibly be?

Nagito shrugged the thought off as he undressed to take a shower. But as he undressed, something, unnatural caught his attention in the mirror. Strangely, his ribs were poking out less than the last time he checked. How did he gain so much weight in so little time? He also looked less pale, less sick... less tired... which was… well a good thing to say the least.

He leaned more against the mirror, noticing a long scar who was tracing his entire forehead. Huh...? Since when? What was that?

He touched it. It felt so familiar yet so... unrealistic. It didn’t exactly hurt, but when his fingers traced the long line printed on his forehead, he felt nauseating… Disgusted even. Nagito shook his head as he went into the cold bathtub. He must've forgotten. It was rather natural after all. As he sat in the tub, he noticed an item that he never had seen before, it was a little a blue and transparent object. It was just sitting there, on a pile of clothing. On his old sweater to be precise. Odd... he stopped wearing the gray clothe almost two years ago...

Things were sure weird that morning.

He closed his eyes as the water ran down his face. There was not a sound here, just the water drops hitting the back of the tub loudly. He listened longingly... Something was definitely missing. Something extremely important.

____________________

Izuru opened his eyes, he was in a big bed. Such a big bed it could have held a big numerous family. He sat himself and looked around, the room was filled with all kind of different toys, from video games to dolls to card and board games. However, none of them were interesting Izuru.

"'Maeda?" He called.

No answer. As expected.

It was true, the night before, someone had knocked both of them out. He couldn't even defend himself. Izuru rolled until the end of the bed and jumped off. There were no windows here and no door either. There might have been a trap door in the carpet covered floor then.

He started to lift up the toys one by one. Izuru wanted to go home as fast as possible, because he had completely destroyed the ugly curtains and he hadn't changed them yet. He didn't want Nagito to get mad at him for such a trivial thing.

As he went to the side of the room, he heard the sound of what he was looking for. A young woman came out from a trap a wide grin on her face. When her blue eyes settled themselves on Izuru, she smiled even wider. Harboring a cutesy childish voice, she said:

"Why hello there Izuzu~" She rushed towards him and picked him up by the tail, making the small boy hiss in pain. "Did my little despair sleep well? Are you happy to see auntie Junko Enoshima?"

Izuru tried to claw at her face furiously. It hurted. He hated it.

Junko caught his tiny hands without any effort.

"Oh? Izuzu doesn't like being carried like that?"

"Let Izuru go!" He whimpered, his whole spine aching.

And so, she did. She was wearing a smug and mocking expression, but she did it anyway.

Izuru landed on his two feet and rubbed his back. He already hated the strawberry blond woman. Izuru gave her an angry look and growled, teeth bared. He didn't like her. She smelled like vanilla, makeup and blood. He hated that smell. Fake, too sweet and gross.

"Awn Izuzu!" She said sweetly. "Don't be mad my dear! I was just teasing ya!"

"Then teasing is no fun!" He threw a black and white bear plushie at the woman and yelled. "IZURU WANTS TO GO BACK HOME! IZURU DOESN'T LIKE IT HERE."

"But Izuzu dear... this is your home now!" She cupped the kid's cheeks and squished them happily. "You're part of the great good despair family now!"

"Izuru doesn't want to..." He ruffled through the toys to find the trap again only to be caught by Junko's aggressive grip. 

"Come on, we have plans for you! Don't you wanna make your new playmates and your auntie happy?"

"Izuru doesn't know you. Izuru wants to see 'Maeda..."

"Listen Izuzu." Her voice took a sudden serious tone. She looked... intimidating.

"Trace a cross on this 'Maeda' 'cause right now, auntie Junko the great Enoshima is going to make you into the biggest ultimate despair ever." She smiled innocently. "Doesn't it sound fun Izuzu?"

"Miss Enoshima is not Izuru’s auntie..." he pushed her away.

"Oh? You don't want an auntie?" Her tone seemed almost despaired for a second. But soon, she gasped, stars in her eyes. “Then this must mean you want me to be your mommy!?" She squealed seemingly excited. "Then I shall be my dear!" 

Izuru was barely able to breath in the hug that she gave him. The poor child was almost crushed by the woman's huge chest. He desperately tried to push her away for the millionth time.

"No! Izuru doesn't wan-" 

A finger with sharp and long nail pressed violently against his mouth. Almost digging into his lower lip and drawing blood out from his little kid’s face.

"Come on 'sweetie', you're gonna change yourself and come downstairs right after, understood?" She kissed him on the cheek. "I have such a big plan for you... Do that for mommy!"

Her last words were sharp and angry. Almost as if she was growling… Like a dragon, Izuru thought.

“Don’t disappoint me.”

And she hurriedly opened the trap and exited the room.

Izuru perfectly knew what that meant. It was a death threat. Probably not to him directly, but it was targeting a person he cared about for sure.

He listened to her steps getting farther and farther from him. When he couldn't hear her anymore, Izuru fell to his knees.

"Izuru doesn't want to..." he felt tears running down his cheeks. 'Sweetie' felt horribly wrong in the vanilla blood girl's mouth. Her attentions felt cold, mean and bad. He grabbed the bear plushie and dug his claws and fangs into it trying to muffle the little hiccups leaving his throat.

As he squeezed the plushie harder, he felt uncontrollable shakes running down his spine and entire muscles.

The tears wouldn't stop pouring out and out. He threw the plushie away, pressing his head against the cold fluffy floor and pulling at his ears.

" Izuru doesn't want to be here..." the shaking wouldn't stop. "Izuru wants to see 'Maeda..."

His heart was beating fast. Faster than usual. Faster than when he was running. He felt his muscles tensing, his teeth gritting, his ears getting backward and his tail straightening and shaking like the rest of his body.

He didn't like it. It didn't feel right. He felt...

Scared.

That woman was scary. This room was scary. This situation was scary. This feeling was scary.

He wouldn't stop whipping, hiccupping, shaking, crying.

"Please help...."

He dug his claws into the long disgusting scar tracing his entire forehead.

Mister owner had definitely failed at removing his fears. All those hours of experimentations proved to be useless by a simple, horrible and boring person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I decided that I would make smaller chapters!  
I usually say to myself to do approximately 2000 words, but it's gotten to a point where it wasn't as fun to write... plus it was easier to forget what I had wrote and create incoherences (like the sudden change of point of view and time of the story... I apologise for that, I only noticed it one week ago...)  
Anyway, I hope you still like it!
> 
> Have a great day! Buh-bye~

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic so I hope it's not too bad ^^'  
feedback are always appreciated !  
Hope you have a good day/Night


End file.
